


回归自然

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, but idk how to say it in english, kind of, mild depictions of hair abuse, poor groot, sex in the air maybe?, 野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 场景：堕落守护者#001的那个场景，如果你看了漫画你就知道我啥意思了





	回归自然

Peter Quill终于感受到了Adam Warlock新发型的过人之处。他宣布这是一个重大突破。

顺滑飘逸的及肩短发——Rocket曾声称Peter的用词让他想要呕吐并且他真的吐在了Peter的杯子里，而Garmora则紧接着表示没有人想要知道Peter在心中是怎么甜腻腻地一遍又一遍磨蹭着Adam的头发的——在魔法施展的时候荡漾起金色的波浪固然很美丽。但是人学会活在当下——也就是现在，星爵着迷地将手掌盖在Warlock的脑袋上，手指并拢，聚起柔软的发丝然后抬掌，短发顺势沿着指缝滑落，蹭着Peter磨出茧子的手又落回原处。

Warlock对此嗤之以鼻。灼热的气流带着强烈的势头冲向Peter的后颈肉，留下转瞬即逝的水汽。星爵这时才发现自己已经在晕头转向之中被翻了个身。他的手上一秒还在温柔乡里酥麻发软，下一秒就拍在了陌生星球的土地上。

他对着眼前的泥土地眨了眨眼，湿热的泥土被染成了朦胧的紫色，而不远处的石块则在蓝色的光晕中沉默着，笔直的小草在虬曲的枝干上微微颤抖，逐渐熄灭的篝火正发出微弱的声音。Peter在太空中已经冒险了足够久的时间，他能够坦然接受各种颜色的泥土。他知道宇宙之大无奇不有，他知道宇宙是变幻莫测的，他知道地球人在宇宙是被唾骂的物种（但这并不是他被各个星球种族咒骂的根本原因），他知道宇宙间唯一不变的就是永恒的变化。

就像他知道Groot正在不远处欲言又止，默默酝酿着惊人言论。他的眼睛发出微弱的黄光，庞大的身躯在Peter身下的区域投射出淡薄而宽广的影子，像是一个谨慎的试探。

“你想说什么就说吧，Groot，”Peter转过身，差点撞到某个人英俊的鼻子。他开始怀念树人只能待在花盆里等着大家给他用花洒洗澡的日子，那个时候Peter不能明白他的任何话，而一切似乎都更方便一些。“或者你想去那里休息一会儿，你知道的，漫长的一天。”

Groot顺着星爵抬起的食指方向望去，看到地平线一个模糊的、可疑的洞穴。

“Groot不喜欢窥探朋友的隐私。”Groot嘟嘟囔囔着，缓慢地抬起脚步。

随着Groot的脚步地面的震动渐渐文弱。寒冷一点点侵袭空气中残留的热度，是时候做一点有益身心的运动了。

Warlock仍然维持着自己姿势，也就是跪在地上双手撑在树干上，对着Peter的脸吹气，呼——吸——呼——吸——。Peter忍不住伸手把Warlock脑门前随着气流轻轻飘动的一绺头发梳到他的脑袋上，Warlock的眼睛稍微拢在一起，他眼睛周围一圈的黑色使得他眼中的光芒更盛，甚至比他背后夜空中闪烁的星光还要明亮。

“你的发型很酷，只比我的差那么一点点。”Peter说话的声音仅稍盖过两个人的呼吸。

然后他们的嘴巴碰在一起，Adam Warlock的呼吸急促响亮得几乎成了噪音，和Peter同样短促的呼吸有如实质般纠缠在一起。胸膛碰撞胸膛，双腿有些尴尬地交缠在一起。Peter收紧自己的手臂试图将Adam的身体拉进，将他们嵌套进对方的身躯，他太过专注于自己的活动了，以至于没有发现Adam是什么时候把他从制服中解放出来的。

他打了一个哆嗦，但是感到愉悦。Peter微微起身扭动着屁股把裤子脱了下来，他的鞋子被踢飞到了篝火的那一侧，但是枪套仍然放在触手可及的地方。他还有没有弄明白Adam的新造型是怎么回事，于是任由Adam自己脱光了自己，先是那些实际上比看起来要更轻便的盔甲，然后是那个在最无风的平静天气里也甩来甩去的披风，最后是Peter私下里觉得虽然丑陋但是好歹紧身所以挺美观的衣服。Adam站在他的面前，俯视着靠着树干抱着双臂的观众，他毫无遮拦地展现自己的完美身躯，神态坦然不带一丝炫耀，Peter耸耸肩膀，但是没有掩饰自己脸上的笑意。他想自己邀请之意足够明显，Adam重新跪在他的面前，在Peter大大咧咧张开的双膝之间。

他们重新亲吻，干燥的嘴唇互相碾蹭，柔软的唇瓣追逐着将对方包裹，像是用一部分的自己与对方交换。Adam的双手撑着Peter的膝盖往两侧推开，将原本并无太多遮盖的星爵暴露更多，除了星辰的光芒投射下的阴影在他们身体上笼罩的薄薄影子。Adam低下头，他的脖颈向下倾斜，皮肉覆盖之下死亡脊柱流畅的弧度和背部凸起的骨头让他看起来像是展翅的鸟儿。Peter伸手滑过他光滑的后背，感到触碰的皮肤间有细微的电流蹿过。湿润的口腔。他的脑海里窜过噼啪的闪电，Adam发出轻微的声音将Peter收进更多，他的嘴如同内侧丝绒的温热毯子将Peter裹紧。星爵猛地扬起脑袋，他睁大的双眼容纳进整个宇宙的星辰，而Adam拨弄他揉挤他的动作则迫使他不断上升。Peter的双手捧着Adam埋在他腿间的脑袋，揪着头发混乱地扯动着。

War——Adam。Adam。Adam Adam 。Adam Adam Adam Adam。

Peter以为自己在嚎叫，像是荒野圆月下他妈的不肯好好睡觉的狼，但是他只是在舌头之下含糊地发出一些声音。Adam。那像是他仅存的词汇，唯一能够理解的事物。所有的一切都仅与Adam相关联时才产生了意义。Adam命令他双腿撑开得几乎成一条直线的手；Adam的嘴唇，顺着他越来越膨胀的器官流畅地上下运行仿佛那是列车轨道，而Peter觉得自己快要发车了；Adam的眼睛，在阴影中发出炙热的光芒，偶尔抬起脑袋时闪过意义不明的情绪；Adam那他永远也无法理解的脑袋拱着他的下腹，随时发起进攻；还有Adam在他的视线边缘摇晃闪着光泽的屁股，Peter脑袋里永远无法正常思考的那一部分正在努力回忆多年前那个屁股是不是这样的颜色。

然后他所有尚能够运转的脑子随着Adam舌头在顶端一次近乎挑衅的舔舐化作一团浆糊，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。熔岩冲出火山口，Peter的脚后跟蹬着粗糙的地面，臀部和大腿根抽搐着，他的腰部弹起一个几乎断裂的弧度，他快要冲上天空，就像那熊熊燃烧的篝火。

Peter回过神的时候觉得自己仿佛潮汐反复拍打后终于挣扎上岸的螃蟹，摇摇晃晃地一头撞上礁石。他小心翼翼地收拾自己欲望拍散的意识，将它们分配给呼吸、眨眼、抚摸以及其他的功能。Adam正轻轻地咳嗽，但是仍然带着一丝从容不迫的高贵。他的脖子上挂着一些半透明黏糊糊的东西，Peter无意识地将它抹去，紧接着嫌弃地在地上蹭了蹭手指。

Adam的脸颊上泛着红晕，他在微笑，这让他的五官都柔和了起来，不再神秘莫测，而是近在咫尺。也许是夜晚的微风，残存的火光和Peter尚且模糊的视线共同作用。星爵叹了口气，更多是满足而不是疲惫。他的四肢懒洋洋的，紧绷的肌肉在松弛的过程中开始感到酸痛，而他绷紧的大脑则在神经网络中发出吱嘎的声响。

一切都不正常，他们暂时栖息之处，离去的友人，Groot从远处伸向他们的孤独影子，还有呼吸开始平缓但仍然微笑着，甚至伸出手臂将他们的身体安置在树丛中的Adam——Warlock。Warlock的呼吸变得清冷，Peter在Warlock的双臂之间伸了个小小的懒腰。他脑袋里的漩涡开始减速，星空在他们的头顶缓慢旋转。他们被泥土包裹着，在睡梦中逐渐下沉，直到温暖、平静的最深处。


End file.
